


Insieme contro i ricordi di Dublino

by DonnieTZ



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Childhood, Dublin - Freeform, Love, M/M, Memories, Stendan
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un viaggio nella mente di Brendan in quei giorni trascorsi a Dublino al fianco di Ste...<br/>Stendan in Dublin, c'è altro da aggiungere?<br/>Grazie a eos-92 per il contest che mi ha permesso di scriverla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insieme contro i ricordi di Dublino

  
_Hollyoaks è una ragnatela di relazioni tracciate con mano pesante. È l'ultimo posto sulla terra, è il luogo dove ci si ama, ci si odia, ci si tradisce. Dove si uccide e si muore, dove si parla e si tace._  
 _In tutto questo, in quest'angolo di infernale paradiso, io e lui torniamo con le valige alla mano e un sorriso ebete stampato in viso. Insieme. Incredibilmente e inaspettatamente insieme._  
 _E io non posso crederci. Non importa quanto sia tangibile, quanto sia vero, quanto io possa toccarlo anche solo allungando la mano._  
 _Non posso credere sia qui, con me. Che la notte  passata sia esistita veramente, che ogni orribile ricordo di Dublino sia stato cancellato dal sapore dei suoi baci e dallo stringersi dei nostri corpi._  
 _Non ci credo, eppure è tutto ciò che ora riesco a volere davvero. È tutto ciò che desidero da tempo, ad essere onesti. Una debolezza che solo ora riesco ad ammettere con me stesso, che solo adesso riesco a concepire, che in questo momento posso saggiare sulla lingua mentre gli parlo o mentre lo bacio._  
 _Non ci credo. Forse perché la vita mi ha insegnato che non c'è lieto fine per quelli come me._  
 _Questo gioco, con lui, ha smesso di essere tale molto tempo fa. È diventata un'ossessione, ha avuto i colori dell'incubo e i tratti luminosi di un sogno, ma è comunque diventato qualcosa di dannatamente serio. Mortalmente serio._  
Steven.  
 _L'ho odiato a lungo, l'ho odiato perché rappresentava tutto ciò che temevo. Nei suoi sguardi c’era quella parte di me che ho nascosto, spinto in un angolo oscuro del mio animo, ignorato per così tanti anni. Steven è sempre stato tutte le paure che mio padre ha instillato in me. Le paure che hanno un nome pronunciato con una certa cadenza, con un tono di voce sussurrato e inquietante._  
Brenda.  
 _Scuoto la testa, tentando di dimenticare._  
 _Io e Steven, ora conta solo questo. I fantasmi del passato devono restare tali. Perché così come l'ho odiato non ho potuto fare a meno di amarlo. Innegabilmente, profondamente, contro la mia stessa volontà._  
   
Quando è arrivato all'hotel, quando il suo viso si è aperto in un sorriso, anche in quel momento ho creduto fosse uno stupido sogno. Steven a Dublino non era nei piani. Steven doveva essere in America, con Douglas, con i bambini, a vivere una vita felice epurata dalla mia tossica presenza. Era questo che avevo pianificato per lui, questo avevo scelto, questo avevo promesso a Dio.  
Quando mi ha superato, quando è entrato nella stanza e ha visto un altro uomo nel letto, ho capito quanto fosse reale.  
E Dio, in questo, ha un senso dell'umorismo spietato.

  
_Dio_...

Una promessa fatta a Dio mi ha spinto ad inseguire Steven fuori da quella stanza e a chiarirgli come per noi non esistesse lieto fine. Ferirlo, ancora una volta, per salvarlo. Quante delle scelte della mia vita sono state rivolte solo a questo? Salvare Steven, proteggere Steven, amare Steven, anche minacciando, anche rubando, anche uccidendo.  
Ma Dio opera per vie misteriose e, ancora una volta, sono stato spinto verso Steven. A cercarlo lungo le strade di Dublino per trovarlo aggrappato alla pallida struttura del Ha'penny Bridge. Il ponte degli innamorati, il ponte dei lucchetti dell'amore eterno e della ruggine che quello stesso amore finisce per lasciare sulle anime, corrodendole come corrode il ferro.  
E lì, su quel ponte, sono volate le parole. Fuori dalla mia bocca, sincere e spaventose.  
Perché ho ammesso quanto di più terrificante, quanto di più spaventoso, quanto di più forte e profondo io potessi mai ammettere.

_Perché ti amo, perché non posso vivere la mia vita senza di te. Ti amo, Steven._

E l'ho sentito, l'ho provato, l'ho detto credendoci davvero.  
Vedere le lacrime rotolare giù dai suoi occhi, vedere lo stesso dolore insopportabile che ha invaso la mia anima all'idea di non poterlo avere, ha incrinato qualsiasi corazza.  
Siamo entrati in collisione, baciandoci come è accaduto mille altre volte eppure in modo così diverso. Divorando le nostre anime in piedi, contro la notte di Dublino, contro le luci e i suoni e gli odori di una città che significa per me solo tristezza. Che è impregnata di ricordi terribili che hanno un viso preciso, un nome e il mio stesso cognome.  
   
Tornati indietro, nel rassicurante bozzolo di una stanza anonima e di lenzuola pallide, ci siamo spogliati di qualsiasi cosa fosse superflua. Vestiti, parole, passato. Abbiamo rimosso ogni barriera e siamo rimasti pelle contro pelle. A completarci, a possederci a vicenda com'è sempre stato. I mie pugni chiusi sono diventati nuovamente carezze in un'assurdità che solo Steven riesce ad innescare. La mia rabbia è diventata un fuoco di passioni in grado di divorare ogni cosa, si è trasformata in qualcosa di incontrollabile, di appagante, di fisico. Ad ogni spinta, ad ogni invasione, ho impresso un marchio indelebile. Nel mio animo come in quello di Steven. La sua voce è diventata un'eco contro le pareti della stanza, un lento sospiro sempre più profondo, mentre i nostri corpi si sono incastrati nella perfezione che solo loro sembrano trovare. Siamo diventati un'unica forma, un intreccio di mani e gambe, di morsi e lingue, di piacere puro e semplice. Per la prima volta mi sono abbandonato senza il pensiero di dover lottare, di dover resistere, di tentare l'impossibile. Per la prima volta il domani mi è sembrato meno oscuro, il mondo meno orribile.  
E, quando la forza di ricominciare dall'inizio è venuta meno, siamo finiti sdraiati  l'uno contro l'altro, l'uno sull'altro, appagati e prosciugati di ogni pensiero. Non è stata la prima notte passata assieme, ma è stato il primo mattino in cui, al mio risveglio, ho assecondato il desiderio di guardarlo dormire senza alcuna vergogna.  
Steven, con la sua aria sognante, perso in un mondo suo, le labbra ancora gonfie dei baci con cui ne ho gustato l’anima.  
Quando l'ho abbandonato in quella stanza, giusto il tempo di poterlo svegliare con una colazione, ho sentito qualcosa all'altezza del cuore. Qualcosa che si è gonfiato e espanso e diffuso fino a riempirmi completamente. Qualcosa di sconosciuto.  
Forse, se fossi quel tipo di uomo, la chiamerei  _felicità_.  
Ho camminato e camminato, ripercorrendo il  _nostro_  ponte, ripercorrendo strade antiche della mia memoria, per tornare da lui con un caffè e un sorriso.  
Una volta riaperta la porta della stanza l'ho trovato sveglio, con espressione dubbiosa, seduto fra le lenzuola stropicciate e il sorriso – sciocco, infantile, esplicito – mi è spuntato sulle labbra senza che potessi controllarlo.  
Ci sono stati altri baci, altre promesse, altre tentazioni. La mia domanda su cosa volesse vedere – un invito, una provocazione – e quella sua semplice richiesta. Quel  _Guinness_  pronunciato con il suo accento, con quello sguardo divertito a illuminargli l'intero viso.

_Davvero, solo Guinness.?_

   
E così l'ho accontentato, come voglio poter fare ogni giorno, per ogni suo desiderio, per ogni sua voglia. L'ho condotto lungo South William Street e siamo approdati da Grogan's. Sedie in metallo e tendone nero ad aspettarci all'esterno. Il sapore della Guinness mi è scivolato sulla lingua, secco, deciso, intenso. Ho inscenato qualche semplice presa in giro sul rapire un leprecauno, giusto per fare qualcos'altro di  _terribilmente irlandese_. Un sorriso mi si è incastrato fra le labbra all'espressione di Steven per il sorso di birra.

_Hai un ricordo dietro ogni angolo, non è vero?_

_Sì, immagino di sì._

Ho buttato il resto della Guinness – troppo amara per Steven, che di amarezza ne ha avuta troppa dalla vita – e ho afferrato ancora la sua mano. Abbiamo nuovamente affrontato le strade di Dublino, gli ampi incroci e le facciate in mattoni rossi. Ho lanciato continue occhiate all'espressione incantata di Steven, ascoltando i suoi racconti, i suoi discorsi, le sue speranze, ignorando il cielo e le sue nuvole gravide che ci pesavano sulla testa. Fino ad arrivare al mare, con un faro alle nostre spalle e l'infinita banchina in cemento davanti a noi.  
Abbiamo passeggiato a lungo e parlato ancora di più. Come un onda che non sono riuscito a fermare, le parole sono scivolate fuori e io ho raccontato, raccontato, raccontato. Ci sono cose che sono restate incatenate nell'animo, certo, ma mi è sembrato comunque di essere più leggero. E, quando Steven ha scherzato, immaginandomi anche da bambino con i miei baffi, ho provato il pressante desiderio di vederlo ridere così sempre, di quella sua espressione luminosa e ampia, di quella sua spensieratezza. Ridere di tutto, di ogni cosa, ma farlo con me.  
Il mare di Dublino si è presentato come una distesa piatta e gelida che a stento si distingueva dal cielo e io ho iniziato a perdere contorno, a diventare come il mare, ad essere completo solo con Steven. Seduto sul cemento, con le gambe a dondolare sullo strapiombo, mi è quasi sembrato di poter volare. Come quell'unica volta in cui ho saltato davvero, proprio da lì, per impressionare i ragazzi, finendo quasi annegato ed arrestato. E il nome di mio padre è saltato  fuori nel mio racconto, casualmente, rimbombando nella mia testa.

_Tuo padre?_

A quella domanda sono riuscito solo ad annuire. Steven non ha capito, non può capire. E quando ha detto che potrebbe essere tutto possibile, quando ha affermato che avremmo potuto tenerci per mano perché mio padre non era lì, non ho potuto dirgli che lui c'è sempre. Che è nella mia testa, che non mi abbandona mai.  
Ma ho parlato, ho risposto, in qualche modo.

_Non pensi che lo vorrei anche io, Steven?_

   
Allora ho scelto di visitare la tomba della mia infanzia, il luogo oscuro in cui si sono annidate le mie paure giovanili. Ci siamo messi nuovamente in marcia, io e Steven, e ci siamo fermati davanti alla rossa costruzione che era il pub di mio padre. Scendere quelle scale è stato come sentirsi soffocare dall'aria ferma e silenziosa, lentamente e inesorabilemente. Polvere e ragnatele a coprire il legno scuro che nella mia memoria è lucido e splendente.  
Ho ricordato, come un improvviso pugno dritto allo stomaco, i miei quattordici anni e il primo lavoro in quel posto, il primo whisky, bruciante e rubato. E mio padre che mi scoprì, che si congratulò con me davanti ai suoi amici, prima di allineare sul bancone un'infinità di bicchieri pieni di quello stesso liquido ambrato.

_Se vuoi essere un uomo, allora devi provarlo._

Al terzo stetti male ovunque, un vero casino.

_Ah, amici, guardate. Non è un uomo. È ancora la stessa sciocca femminuccia. Da adesso in poi il suo nome non sarà più Brendan. Lui è Brenda._

Per tutta la notte, mentre vomitavo, la voce di mio padre mi rimbombò nella testa.

_Brenda._

_Brenda._

_Brenda._

Solo un'altra voce, quella di Steven, mi ha riportato alla realtà, trascinandomi fuori dalle memorie oscure che mi hanno appannato la vista. Semplici parole, pronunciate con tono deciso.

_Non ha più importanza._

Poi un bicchiere in frantumi contro il muro, il rumore scrosciante del vetro e la consapevolezza di come quel posto abbia smesso improvvisamente di essere invincibile, intoccabile. Abbiamo spaccato ogni cosa, devastato quel simulacro di sofferenza, per poi baciarci irrazionalmente, profondamente.  
Siamo finiti a terra, fra la polvere, a strapparci dalla pelle i vestiti, a morderci l'anima. Non c'è stato spazio per la razionalità, ma solo dita febbrili che sono corse a slacciare la mia fibbia, solo qualche gesto veloce per preparare Steven all'invasione fisica, mentale, spirituale che il sesso fra noi è sempre stato. E poi le spinte veloci, serrate, a cancellare gli orrori dell'adolescenza per sostituirli con il piacere, con l'apagante sensazione di appartenenza, di completezza. Ho poggiato la fronte contro quella di Steven, ho guardato nei suoi occhi, e ho pensato che essere uomo è solo questo. Riuscire ad ammettere di amare, per quanto faccia sentire vulnerabili. Mio padre, in questo, si è sempre sbagliato.  
   
 _Hollyoaks è una ragnatela di relazioni tracciate con mano pesante. È l'ultimo posto sulla terra, è il luogo dove ci si ama, ci si odia, ci si tradisce. Dove si uccide e si muore, dove si parla e si tace._  
 _In tutto questo, in quest'angolo di infernale paradiso, io e lui torniamo con le valige alla mano e un sorriso ebete stampato in viso. Insieme. Incredibilmente e inaspettatamente insieme._  



End file.
